


Stolen Kiss

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Police Officer Sousuke, Thief Momotarou
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Quel poliziotto era furbo, atletico e soprattutto tenace, e Momotarou in un certo qual modo lo stimava per quella sua testardaggine. Era stato l'unico a capire il suo diversivo e a scovarlo poco prima che sparisse in uno dei vicoletti. Ma per quanto la sua intuizione fosse degna di nota, lui non si sarebbe mai lasciato catturare, né da quel poliziotto né da qualcun altro.





	Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8

L'umido rumore delle loro veloci falcate era l'unico suono che faceva da testimone a quell'inseguimento per le strade bagnate di quel quartiere.

Quel poliziotto era furbo, atletico e soprattutto tenace, e Momotarou in un certo qual modo lo stimava per quella sua testardaggine. Era stato l'unico a capire il suo diversivo e a scovarlo poco prima che sparisse in uno dei vicoletti. Ma per quanto la sua intuizione fosse degna di nota, lui non si sarebbe mai lasciato catturare, né da quel poliziotto né da qualcun altro.

Almeno non prima di aver ottenuto la sua vendetta.

Perché Momotarou ricordava ancora i litigi dei suoi genitori con quelle persone che spesso andavano a trovarli, e di come suo fratello maggiore cercasse di tappare le orecchie e lui e a sua sorella per proteggere entrambi da quelle parole che ancora non conoscevano, ma che avevano un suono così duro da essergli rimaste ugualmente impresse nella mente.

Ricordava quando neanche il suo abbraccio e gli infantili disegni che regalava a sua madre erano in grado di strapparle un sorriso o di impedirle di piangere chiusa in bagno, quando pensava che nessuno potesse sentirla.

E ricordava anche come suo padre avesse scelto la via più semplice per non dover sopportare più quella situazione.

Momo, a dirla tutta, odiava suo padre per aver deciso di mettersi quella corda attorno al collo, abbandonando tutta la famiglia. Si era comportato come un codardo, ed il debito - il prezzo per la protezione che gli era stato richiesto di pagare per continuare a lavorare e vivere in quel quartiere - non era stato seppellito con lui... ed era stato proprio quello a portare anche sua madre allo stesso destino.

Quegli uomini, infatti, erano tornati per riscuotere e Seijurou, come sempre, si era rinchiuso con lui e sua sorella dentro un armadio. Li aveva stretti al petto, tappando loro la bocca quando uno sparo aveva fatto calare il silenzio nella casa.

Momo ricordava perfettamente quei momenti... come solo il rumore delle sirene della polizia aveva impedito a quegli uomini di aprire l'armadio e come quel piccolo spiraglio che si era formato tra il suo nascondiglio e il resto della casa gli aveva permesso di vedere un tatuaggio, impresso nell'avambraccio di uno di quegli uomini.

Una tigre.

Poi il nulla, era successo tutto troppo velocemente. Era stato portato via dalla sua casa e messo in una macchina. Aveva lottato per non essere diviso dai suoi fratelli, ma era stato inutile.

" È un rischio", gli avevano detto. " Insieme siete un bersaglio troppo semplice", ma a lui non importava.

Per settimane aveva cercato di scappare dall'istituto nel quale era stato portato. Le settimane ed i continui fallimenti, si trasformarono presto in mesi... e quando finalmente era riuscito a fuggire, Momo si era ritrovato e dover affrontare la realtà: aveva perso tutto.

Aveva iniziato a vivere per la strada, nascosto dagli occhi del mondo senza però dimenticare il suo vero obiettivo.

Cercava l'uomo con la tigre tatuata e gli uomini che avevano distribuito la sua famiglia, e il diventare un ladro di fama quasi nazionale era stato solo uno dei risultati della sua caccia.

Non rubava per la ricchezza o per divertimento, ma era certo che quel suo atteggiamento l'avrebbe presto portato ad incrociare quelle persone, e lui avrebbe ottenuto la sua vendetta.

Per quel motivo non poteva lasciarsi catturare, e nascondendosi dietro un angolo attese il poliziotto per stenderlo con uno sgambetto.

La caduta stordì il suo inseguitore, e per impedirgli di riprendere subito a corrergli dietro, Momo gli ammanettò rapidamente le mani dietro la schiena.

« Lasciami subito!», ringhiò il poliziotto, iniziando a contorcersi quando si rese conto della situazione.

« Mi dispiace», rispose semplicemente Momo, « Ma proprio non posso permettermi di lasciarmi catturare da te».

« Ti prenderò», insistette con convinzione l'altro, strappando una risata tanto allegra quando amara al ragazzo.

« Certo che per essere uno ammanettato ne hai di convinzioni strampalate!», scherzò, per poi ripetere con un tono più serio un: « Ma non posso lasciarmi prendere».

Girò il poliziotto sulla schiena - non era di certo così crudele da lasciarlo con la faccia in qualche pozzanghera sporca -, tappandogli gli occhi con una mano per nascondere il suo viso, mentre con l'altra indossava di nuovo la sua maschera.

« Appena avrò trovato chi cerco», aggiunse impedendo all'altro di parlare, « Forse mi farò catturare proprio da te, sarebbe divertente!»

« Cosa stai cercando di fare? Agire come un ladro non è la soluzione!»

« Non sai niente di me... e non sai chi sto cercando. Ma soprattutto, non credo che la polizia possa aiutarmi», rispose sincero, allontanando dal volto del poliziotto la sua mano.

Nonostante l'espressione sorpresa e arrabbiata, era un bel tipo. Lo apprezzava già per la sua testardaggine e la tenacia, e di certo aggiungere il suo nell'aspetto tenebroso alla lista dei suoi pregi non gli dispiaceva.

Non sarebbe stato male farsi catturare proprio da lui.

« Non sottovalutarmi», insistette con convinzione, ma Momo scosse il capo.

« La mia strada mi porterà verso qualcosa di più grande delle forze di polizia, non ci avete aiutati in passato... e dubito possiate ora».

« ... che intendi dire?»

« Sousuke!», la voce di un terzo poliziotto, più lontano, spezzò il loro dialogo costringendo Momo ad allontanarsi.

« Fermo! Non ti lascerò scappare!»

Guardò il viso dell'altro - Sousuke. Si chiamava Sousuke - e gli sorrise prima di abbassarsi verso di lui e posare sulle sue labbra un leggero bacio.

« Ci vediamo la prossima volta, Sousuke~», sussurrò sulle sue labbra, regalandogli poi un altro bacio più veloce, « ci conto! Magari sarà la volta buona per entrambi!», esclamò con il viso rosso per la sua stessa intraprendenza - non poteva credere di averlo baciato per davvero! -, riprendendo poi a correre con una risata, lasciando alle sue spalle il poliziotto e i suoi compagni appena giunti in suo soccorso.

" Sousuke", ripeté mentalmente, quasi sognante. Gli piaceva già tantissimo e non vedeva l'ora di rivederlo e, magari, di rubargli qualche altro bacio.


End file.
